


Ghouls -Those Damn Ghouls

by dianapowerslit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate story line, Anal, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianapowerslit/pseuds/dianapowerslit
Summary: You had a complicated relationship with Dean - because you hated him really.  You both got on each other's nerves, but things change sometimes.  There is a fine line between love and hate.  This takes place in the early years of the series and it will progress from there.  Bear with me as it will be multiple chatpers, but I'm not sure at what rate they will be posted.  Also, this has not been edited or betaed so hopefully the errors are few and far between.Oh and I should mention I do not own Dean Winchester as a character or any other established characters, but the story is original as is the reader insert character. Please be kind and don't steal as it stifles creativity. Also, please leave me comments and let me know what you think. This is my second posting here, so hopefully it goes over well. I am also open to requests for other stories in the future, so feel free to shoot me a message.





	1. Chapter 1

“[Y/N]….[Y/N]…” The incessant whispering of your name peeled you from the comfort of your dream. It was like Dean was your annoying older brother somehow poking at you to get your attention.  
When your eyes opened, the darkness was all consuming at first. A few blinks and you started to adjust, but it was still horribly dark. Then you went to rub your eyes and the secondary problem became clear – your hands were tied behind your back.  
“[Y/N] are you awake?” There was his voice again coming from behind you and slightly above. You tried to roll over and see Dean’s face, but you were trapped. There was a solid wall of something in front of you and something pressed solidly behind you.  
“Dean? What the hell is going on?” You hoped whatever it was wasn’t too bad.  
“Thank God. I couldn’t tell how injured you were.”  
“I have a pretty good headache and something hit me in the ribs, but other than that I think I’m fine. What happened?”  
“Ghouls happened. I heard you yell out and saw one hovering over you. When I ran over to help, one of them surprised me from behind. Next thing I know I wake up in this box with you. “  
“Shit. Are you hurt?”  
“Headache the same as you. We have to get the hell out of this box though. Is there an opening in front of you?” At his request you pushed your foot out as far as it would go hoping to his an opening and there was nothing. So, you leaned your head out and again hit the side. A quick push upwards with your shoulder gave you the last of the information. You had about two inches above you and nothing more. You were trapped in here tightly.  
“I have a little above us, but nothing really the other directions. What do you have?”  
“Same here. I think this is some sort of coffin. I don’t know where Sam and Bobby are, so we just have to find a way out. There’s no way in hell I’m ending up ghoul chow.”  
“Fuck that. Are your hands tied too?” There was a heavy sigh behind you.  
“Yep, behind me with rope from what I can tell. My feet are tied too. Are yours?” Dean shuffled a little around her and sighed.  
“Yea. Dean we have to get out of this.” You lay there for a second considering the options and cursing the fact that none of them seemed to work. Then, it hit you. “Hey are you wearing a belt?”  
“Yea, why?”  
“Maybe I can catch the corner and get my hands untied. It would be a start at least.”  
“Good thinking. The corners are square, so maybe they’ll cut through. Put your hands out and I’ll try to line it up.”  
At his words, you splayed your hands and felt a soft fabric at your fingers tips. Dean shifted around and then the cold of metal touched your palm.  
“I just felt the buckle. Hang on and let me see if I can’t catch the corner.” You and he maneuvered around a little and before you knew it the you were able to dig the edge of the belt into the thin rope binding you. It wasn’t much, but at least it was a start. The muscles in your arms strained and fatigued as you moved up and down again and again.  
The first fiber broke suddenly, and you felt the belt slide a little further into the bindings. It was work, thank god. You paused for a moment curling and uncurling your fingers a few times.  
“Everything okay?” Dean’s voice sounded strange above you, but you assumed it was just because he was probably holding himself at a bad angle.  
“Yea, my arms are just a little tired. Can you push towards me a little so I can get a better angle?”  
“Uh…sure.” He hesitated in his words and his movements before scooting another inch towards you. Suddenly, you felt something prod into you just above your jeans. It took your brain a second to realize what you were feeling and then your cheeks immediately filled with blood. You and Dean definitely did not get along, but you would have to be a complete freak of nature not to think he was hot. Hell, you had even thought of him naked on more than a dozen occasions. So, feeling what you were was definitely enough to make you embarrassed. After a second, she realized she had to say something if for no other reason than to let him know that she wasn’t touching him on purpose.  
“Dean is that your um….your….”  
“Yea, sorry about that sweetheart, you’re just sort of rubbing in all the right places.”  
“Damnit Dean. Can you ever not think about sex?” You would at least put on a façade that this was pissing you off more than it was turning you on.  
“Hey, just because my body is showing interest doesn’t mean I am. We’re in the dark and your hand keeps rubbing my junk, that’s all. Don’t flatter yourself.” That was more like it as you went back to moving. As long as the line of disdain between you and Dean wasn’t crossed things would stay just as they were supposed to be.  
His attitude spurred you on and you moved more and more vigorously. Your fingers tightly clenched to avoid the suggestion that you were trying to touch him. It didn’t escape you that the side of your hand grazed against this side of his erection that was already obviously straining against the denim fabric.  
“Mmmmhmmmm.” A soft sound came from Dean followed by a whoosh of breath that filtered down over your neck in the crowded space. With your continued movement you felt his hips thrust towards you and you would be lying if you said that it didn’t excite you a little bit.  
“I think it’s almost through.” You were a little breathy as you spoke.  
“Uh….good. Then, you can stop touching me.” He was breathy when he spoke and now his hips had found a rhythm as you moved your hands together over his belt buckle. You heard a quaky exhale above you and then the rope broke through to your rather cloudy relief.  
“There.” You twisted your hands around and the rope fell free so you were able to pull your hands to your front and rub your wrists a little. “Now, maybe I can reach between my legs and get those off. At least if we aren’t tied up maybe we can get the hell out of here.”  
“Yep.” Dean was suddenly very tight-lipped. He had shifted his pelvis back away from your back and you were able to think clearly again. It had definitely gotten hotter in your tiny box though.  
Slowly you shifted your knees up, testing just how far you could go. You had your hands both snaking between your thighs as you did it. When you reached how far they could go, you grunted realizing you needed a few more inches before you could claim any measure of success on this one.  
“Fuck, I can’t reach.”  
“Here, I’ll uh, spread my legs as far as I can and maybe you can curl up a few more inches.” Dean did as he suggested without any fanfare and you felt him shift. You titled your butt backwards a little and sure enough with those few extra inches you were able to curl further into a ball and get your hands on the knot.  
You felt around, desperate to get rid of this final restraint. A clear picture came into your mind of the knot as you felt around all of its contours. That meant in the next few minutes you were able to get it loose enough and ultimately free yourself from it. With a sigh, you uncurled and your head relaxed back. A warm prescence behind it suddenly reminded you of just where you were. Now, that same prodding was back against you in the middle of your spine and you heard a muffled sound above.  
“Shit, I’m sorry.” You shuffled forward the few inches you had available to you.  
“It’s all good. Trust me it’s just a physical reaction, nothing more. There’s no planet on which I’m attracted to you.”  
“The feeling is mutual ass. You don’t have to be so obvious about it though.” You were more than a little irritated.  
“I’m obvious about it? You practically scream frigid bitch when we meet up.”  
“Please, you spend all your time telling me what to do and not do. You treat me like some sort of idiot.”  
“I just don’t want you getting hurt. I guess that ship sailed though, huh, because we’re trapped in this box together now.”  
“Well maybe if you weren’t so busy trying to come to my rescue than you would have seen the ghoul before it got you.” You were more than a little irritated that even now Dean was questioning your abilities.  
“If you didn’t need to be saved then we wouldn’t be in this mess. Now, if you’re free, I could use some help over here.”  
“Fine…ass. I’m gonna scoot back and try to reach around you. Hold still.”  
“That’s not gonna work [Y/N].”  
“Shut up and let me try.” You wiggled backwards again reaching you left arm as far back as it would go. Your back pressed painfully into Dean hard dick, which was sort of turning you on. I mean you kind of enjoyed some over the clothes messing around at times. Especially when you were trapped and being rutted against by some sexy man. The thought of being a little powerless as you got minimal contact with your lover would often excite your brain enough to make you go crazy and take control. This was Dean though, and despite the fact that he was touching on one of your secret kinks wasn’t supposed to excite you right?  
“It’s not working, you’re just….shit. [Y/N] stop. Please.” His words had you frozen immediately and you moved away from him.  
“Fine, you’re right not working. I didn’t hurt you did I?” You felt a little bad for pushing so much. He didn’t exactly sound pleased.  
“No. I just don’t want to make things more awkward with all your rubbing and the way your hair keeps tickling my neck.”  
“Oh..oh shit. Dean..I’m not trying to do anything.”  
“I know. It’s just pretty cramped in here and you smell really good. Anyways, we still have to get out of here, so maybe if you can shift around and I’ll suck in my gut a little. Then, you can turn over. I think you’ll be able to reach then.” He sounded a little disheveled and you knew you were. Thankfully, there was barely any light in the box only a scant amount coming through from the top and bottom where the boards didn’t quite meet perfectly.  
The next few minutes were spent with you awkwardly wedging your shoulder into the bottom of the box as you wrangled your legs against Dean. There were grunts and definitely some scrapes as you managed to slide yourself along his body and end up facing him. You paused there breathing heavy and let your hands come with one resting on Dean’s side.  
“You okay sweetheart?” Dean’s words were like a grater on your nerves. You hated when he called you sweetheart. If there was one thing you were not was anyone’s sweetheart, especially Dean Winchester.  
“Yes. Other than being trapped in a box with you of all people. I mean why couldn’t this have been Sam.”  
“You see I knew it. That’s why you give me so much attitude. You have a thing for my brother. Well, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to deal with your shit, although I think he could do better in the looks department.”  
“Man, you are a real ass. Of course, I wish it was Sam, then maybe he wouldn’t get a stiffy while we are on the verge of being ghoul food.”  
“I told you I can’t control that. It’s just biology. And, you were the one rubbing my dick, so it’s really your fault.”  
“Damnit Dean. Why do you have to have such an attitude problem. You would be so fucking hot if you just acted like a gentleman sometimes.”  
“I’m always a gentleman, just not to women like you. You think every guy should just want you because you’ve got a great body and you’re beautiful. Well, no we actually like someone that appreciates when we help them out. And, maybe just maybe we don’t want to take the chance that you’ll cop an attitude when we eat you out…..I mean I like a little sass in the bedroom, but sometimes I just want a girl that appreciates me mak……” Dean’s voice trailed off a little, perhaps realizing he had just gone on a very odd tangent that left you wondering what feelings Dean actually had for you.  
“You think I’m beautiful?” Your words faltered.  
“Uh…well yea.”  
“And that I have a great body?”  
“Of course.”  
“Oh, I mean…I never thought that…well…. Shit, we have to get out of here. Let me just.” You had been sidetracked, but then shook yourself out of it scooting up closer to Dean and wrapping a leg around him to pull you up enough to get your hand around his waist. His cock now pressed into your hip only a few inches from your core. Dean’s whiskey and leather smell filled your nostrils and you leaned your head into his chest.  
“Sorry, it hasn’t gone away yet.” He cleared his throat above you as you wriggled against him. “How’s it coming back there?”  
“I’m working on it. They tied yours tight. And, don’t worry I get it. It’s just a reaction right?”  
“Yea, well when a hot girl rubs up and down your body…”  
“You know you’re not so bad yourself….for an ass.”  
“Ya think?”  
“Sure. Well, you’re definitely above average in every way I can tell.”  
“Oh really?” He questioned out loud clearly taking the compliment to heart.  
“Dean…come on.”  
“Sorry, look let’s just get out of here sweetheart.”  
“Fuck, I hate it when you call me that.” You let the words trail out as you shifted position. His hips shifted forward a little and you felt a jolt go right to your core. Dean’s cock was doing things to you that it shouldn’t be considering the position you were in right now.  
“I know.”  
“Then why…fuck….do you call me that?” You were struggling with the rope now, and the knot seemed to be budging a little.  
“Because I think it’s hot the way you look at me all angry every time I say it.”  
“Are you serious? AH YES! I got it.” You felt his hips move almost instantly at the exclamation. It made moisture swell in your core and moisten your panties. You would love to be screaming that with him for a lot of reasons right now, but getting a rope off his wrists wasn’t one of them.  
“Thank god.” Dean pulled his hands around as you moved back and his fingers grazed over your hips, stomach and ultimately breasts. “Thanks. And yes seriously. I’ll stop calling you that if you stop calling me an ass.”  
“Deal, but it doesn’t mean I like you. You can be a jerk sometimes you know.”  
“I know, and I’m sorry.”  
“Dean Winchester, did you just apologize to me?” You said it in the most patronizing tone you could think of.  
“You see it’s that attitude that makes me just want to bend you over and spank you. You piss me off so much.”  
“Spank me? God, shut up and figure out how to untie your legs would you?” Your eyes rolled back, although he definitely couldn’t see it.  
“I can’t…fuck. I think I’m just going to have to take a boot off. I…” Dean struggled and struggled trying to make it work. “Can you move your legs and help at all?” He was clearly fighting hard to get his foot out.  
You tried to twist your legs around, but nothing seemed to be working. Then, you threw one of your legs over his and threaded the other between so you could box in the heel of his boot as he pressed at the back. It also had the unfortunate side effect of pressing his top leg between your thighs. As you struggled with his shoe you became more and more aware of just where his thigh was as your core migrated forward until he was pressed fully against you.  
A shift rubbed along your already interested clit and a moan escaped your lips. The friction had you wanting more from Dean. You couldn’t believe how this situation had somehow gone from being trapped together during a monster hunt to you suddenly wanting to jump the man trapped with you. How in the hell had your life been reduced to this so quickly?  
“Um…are you okay?” Dean had stopped too, and had a hand on your arm awaiting your response.  
“Yea, why?”  
“I thought I heard you make a noise.”  
“Oh, sorry, your leg just…it….how’s the boot coming?” You stopped explaining quickly and then he was back to shifting with you to fight his shoe off. His thigh rubbed against your core haphazardly as his hips shifted his still hard cock into you. It was enough to drive any woman crazy and you weren’t exempted from that.  
“It’s um…almost…God your…um…your…it’s really warm [Y/N].” He was breathy as he spoke and a long exhale escaped him. Then suddenly his boot broke free and he pushed into you with force. Your bodies pressed together and you both caught your breath.  
“Unh Dean.” The moan that escaped your lips was sinful and you grabbed a handful of his overshirt. He had to feel your wetness now as your pussy pulsed against his leg begging for more from him.  
“Oh…” A single word from his lips and he shifted a hand down grasping your ass deliciously and pulling you tight against him. He shifted your body along his thigh and you let out a long exhale.  
“Unh…” You inhaled sharply trying to regain your wits after his intentional movement. “Dean…we um…we should get out of here…and”  
“Yea, I know. I….I…let’s put a bookmark in this.”  
“’Kay.”  
“DEAN! [Y/N]! Are you guys in here?” You heard Sam’s voice outside and you both separated instantly.  
Dean started to yell and pound on the wood above you. Before long, Sam you heard the sound of a crow bar prying at the edges of the wooden box and in another few minutes, Sam was helping to lift you up and out of the box.  
“Thank God I found you guys. There were so many boxes in this place full of stuff and Bobby and I weren’t sure which one you were in.”  
“Thanks Sam. We just finished getting rid of the ropes, but hell if I know how we were going to get the hell out.” You were relieved, but wanted him to know somehow that you weren’t enjoying the time you had with his brother in the box.  
“After the way you guys argue, I’m surprised you got that far.”  
“Hey, we would have made it out. I’m not ending up ghoul food. Now where’s Bobby?”  
“He’s in the Impala, hurt. I have to take him to the hospital. Can you guys finish searching the property and meet us there?” Sam seemed to suddenly realize the urgency in his situation.  
“Yea. How bad is it?”  
“He’ll live, but he took a bullet in the leg when we finished out the shed out back.”  
“Go Sam. Dean and I will finish the house then and we’ll be there in a bit.” You encouraged him and Sam ran out the door as Dean leaned down to put his boot back on.  
“Alright sweetheart, let’s get this house cleared out.” The word sent a chill down your spine and you were brought back to your distaste for Dean and his attitude.  
“Fine ass.” You looked around picking up the crowbar from Sam and headed off in one direction as Dean took the other. You knew it was just a fluke being nice in that box. Dean was probably playing you like he played lots of women. You weren’t about to let it get to you though. Now that you were free, you could go back to treating him like the pain he was and then you would finish and get the hell out of dodge. Bobby would understand because he knew you and Dean had always had friction.  
The rest of the house was pretty simple to clear as there was only two ghouls in the place and they were picked off one by you and one by Dean. That left you both meeting back up again to head outside.  
“So, do you want to torch the place or shall I?” He broke the silence as you stood there trying to catch you breath. You had to fight it out with the final ghoul and you were still recovering.  
“Doesn’t matter to me ass.” Your emphasis on the word was clear and you saw his jaw flex after you said it.  
“Fine….sweetheart.” His words were equally clear and he stormed off towards your car. You kept a full stash of needed items in the back of your mustang, just like Dean did in the Impala. “Keys?” He turned holding up his hand and you threw the keys at him. His expression was even…that same look that you had always gotten from Dean. The one you despised.  
You approached the trunk and grabbed lighter fluid as he grabbed the gasoline can. In just a few minutes you had the house ready to go and Dean threw a plain silver lighter out onto the porch. The flames shot up immediately from where it ignited and the house was soon at a full blaze. There weren’t any other houses around, that was the great thing about these country places. There were never neighbors that would see or suspect anything. With it being near dusk the smoke would go unnoticed too. This kind of case used to make you happy. After it was over you liked to just sit and watch the flames die out. Now, though, you were almost eager to leave.  
“Wanna head to the hospital and check on Bobby?” You were determined now to speak to Dean as little as possible. He was back to being some jerk you had to deal with and that was all.  
“Yep.” He seemed to be in much the same frame of mind as he closed the trunk and moved towards the driver’s side door. You figured he was heading around the car and then he stopped and opened it.  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”  
“Driving to the hospital, what’s it look like?” Alright you were in full snark mode now.  
“Nobody drives my car but me, unless I’m unable and trust me I’m fine right now.”  
“Fine. But, don’t drive like a chick sweetheart.” Dean slammed the door and started to walk around the back of the car. You stood for a second just waiting. You were trying to see just how much this asshole had pushed your buttons. You had a short fuse sometimes and now was looking like one of those time. So, you did the only thing you could – you baited him.  
“God, just when I thought you weren’t a complete ass you go and say some shit like that.”  
“What? I’m not the one that started this. You’re the one who copped an attitude the moment we got out of that coffin.” He took the bait just like that. You knew he would, but had hoped that maybe he would take the high road and help you keep your anger in check.  
“Oh no, you’re the one that called me sweetheart first. And, then you just kept doing. Now, you think you’re gonna drive Jimmy. Then, you slam his door. Hell no.”  
“Look it’s a habit to call you that, and the car is too. I didn’t mean anything by it. You have a real chip on your shoulder, know that? I mean here I am thinking we get out and maybe you and I would have a nice dinner, share a bed for the night and have a good time and try to stay friends. Then, I use a rather endearing nickname with you and Blam! You go right back to being a bitch.” Somehow Dean knew the moment the word left his mouth. He knew that when you used that word with most women, you included, it was like a switch.  
“Did you really just call me a bitch? I swear to God I should make you walk your ass to the hospital.” As you spoke you strode up to him until you were only inches from where he stood. Your chest puffed up and you waited. “Dean Winchester you are an ass, a chauvinistic, thick headed, ass with a capital A.”  
Your finger poked into his chest accentuating the last of your statement and you waited. His head lowered and his eyes were on fire suddenly as he looked through you. Whether that was from the blaze next to you or just your imagination who knew. Your chest was rising and falling with each angry breath too. With a huff Dean shut you up as his lips crashed to yours. Your eyes got wide and then shut automatically as he grabbed the back of your head holding you in place for the most violent kiss you had ever had.  
“[Y/N] you are a bitch. A hot as fuck, know it all, beautiful bitch. Now make your choice either get in the car and shut up and drive to the hospital so we can part ways and not see each other or kiss me back. But know this, if you kiss me back right now I’m gonna fuck you against the trunk of this car and I’m not gonna be gentle.”  
“Put up or shut up Dean. I call your bluff.” You slammed your mouth back into his. Now, the kiss became all teeth and tongue. There was no romance between you two just raw heat. The fire next to you a perfect back drop as the sun started to really set.  
Dean’s kisses were relentless as he backed you up towards the car. In a sudden movement, though, you got the best of him slamming his back against the raised tail fin of the mustang. It was then your hands made quick work of his belt and jeans. In less than a minute you had your hand wrapped around his fully hard cock. It was thick and heavy in your palm and you groaned into his lips as you shifted up and down.  
“UnHHHH! Fuck, not enough!” He growled at you. There was a primal anger and need emanating from Dean and it was sexy as hell. He flipped you against the car in an instant and in another moment had you turned around with your hands bracing yourself on the trunk.  
Dean’s fingers made quick work of your pants then and suddenly they were whisked down with your panties – both peeled all the way down to your ankles. His hands smoothed up the back of your thighs and he let one thread over your core. You gasped as he explored your slick pussy.  
“You like that? You’re so nice and wet for me. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, fill you up good.”  
“Yes, unh Dean. Do it, fuck me.” You could think of nothing that would satisfy the urge you felt right then except Dean buried inside of you.  
You felt him fumbling behind you and then heard his belt jingle as it hit his own ankles. He pulled your hips back with one hand and then you felt his scorching hot tip slide over your pussy. It made you shiver with anticipation.  
“Last chance to say no.” He spoke the words and waited.  
“Yes, please.” You forced out the whisper and felt him insert just the tip of his cock. You wondered for a moment if he had decided to be gentle before he slammed himself home inside of you. A cry of relief escaped your lips and Dean yelled out joining you.  
“Fuck…so tight….so good.” His normally gravelly voice had grown even deeper as he pulled out slamming himself home a few more times in quick succession. “Are you on something because this isn’t gonna last long?” His question startled you.  
“I’m good just make it rough.” You retorted still baiting him even now. He slammed into you a few more times picking up speed before seizing your hip painfully in one hand and grabbing you across your chest with the other. His grip found its way to your tit and he pulled you tight against him as he moved faster and faster.  
“Good, because I’m….gonna…cum….so….deep…inside…this…pussy….. Ah, fuck [Y/N].”  
“Yes, oh yes, please, faster please.” You were a mess feeling yourself get closer by the second. This was the roughest sex you had ever had and it was amazing. The flames beside you made it epic as you lost yourself to all the sensations in your body. Dean’s cock hit spots you didn’t even know you had as he bit and licked at the side and back of your neck all while holding you tightly.  
“’M close.” He grunted more than spoke the words. Then, he released your chest and pressed you downward across your trunk. You caught yourself on your hands as you felt him go even deeper at the new angle.  
“Fu…Dean….yes…unh…..” Words escaped you as you felt your walls tightening. Dean’s hand shifted from your back finding your clit to press as he moved. It was such a small gesture, but it was more than enough. You cried out as everything tightened and your vision went white for a moment.  
“AAAAAHHHHHH…YES!!!!” Dean slammed into you completely and cried out behind you. You felt his hips move on their own even as you lay shaking and pulsing in the last bits of your orgasm. As he calmed Dean lay down across your back still holding you in place with his hands.  
The two of you lay there in silence just breathing, both turned towards the house watching as the fire started to die down. After Dean’s breathing started to return to normal, he pulled out of you and backed up starting to pull himself together.  
“We should get to the hospital now.” He said it casually and you turned before leaning down to pull up your own pants and panties.  
“Yep.” That was it. You took another minute to pull your hair up into a pony tail and then headed to the driver’s door to hop inside. Once in, Dean climbed in and you drove to the nearest hospital that Dean found on his phone. It took about ten minutes and neither of you spoke.


	2. Ch.2 - more fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more debauchery and fun as your patience continues to get tested by Dean.

Ch. 2  
“So, how is he?” You spoke first as you approached Sam inside. 

 

“He’s going to be fine. It just went into the meat of his thigh, nothing vital. You guys took a bit, everything okay?” Sam looked at both you and Dean as if he knew something was up, but he said nothing.

“Yea, we just lit it up afterwards and wanted to make sure it was done before we left.” Dean spoke up as if nothing was going on.

“I’ll take Bobby home and stay with him for a bit if you guys want to head out.” Your house was only an hour from Bobby’s and you didn’t mind hanging out with him. You came over at least once a week, so spending a little extra time wouldn’t be a big deal to you.

“Sounds good. Let’s say goodbye and then we can hit the road.” Dean didn’t even look at you as he spoke. There was no love lost there. It didn’t matter to you though; after all you knew that was just adrenaline and getting things out of your system.

“Um…yeah if you don’t mind. Thanks [Y/N].” Sam gave you a soft smile and patted your shoulder as you all headed over to see Bobby.

That night you parted without more than a few words exchanged between you and Dean. The world was back as it had been before this hunt from what you could tell. You took Bobby home and hung out for a week before he was ready to kill you for taking care of him. Then, you headed home, waiting to hear about the next hunt and pretty assured of the fact you weren’t going to see Dean anytime soon.

*******************  
You were right. It was another six months before you heard about anything. That’s when you got a call from Sam. You were happily at home after a small hunt that had taken a five hour drive to return from.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?” The beer in your hand still had a nice layer of frost on the outside and you were looking forward to a night of drinking until you fell asleep without too many demons in your brain.

“[Y/N] how are you?”

“I’m good. I just finished with a ghost in the next state over and now I am enjoying a night of relaxing in my own house. How are you?”

“I’m doing alright. Listen, uh, not to break up your victory party, but I called because Dean and I need a favor.”

“Does it involve me putting on real clothes?” You groaned out loud at just the thought. You wanted so badly to curl up tonight.

“Yea kind of. The good news is Dean and I are going to be heading right by your place, so we could pick you up. That way you could get a little rest in the car still on the way.”

“Sam do you really need me?”

“Is that [Y/N]?” Dean’s voice in the background showed no emotion, which was a nice change from his usual idiot demeanor.

“Yea.” Sam said it off to the side.

“[Y/N] sweetheart we just need you to be a pretty face on this case.” Dean just had to speak, and now you really didn’t want to help.

“Sorry about that [Y/N], what he means is we are in kind of a rough spot. There seems to be something sucking the life out of engaged couples. Three couples in this town have been doing religious counseling and suddenly they are found sucked up. So we need a woman to pose as one of our wives and go in there. I suggested we try you first because I know you can handle yourself.” Sam was so sweet to you always. He seemed to know exactly what to say to win you over as if you could hear his puppy dog stare through the phone.

“Damnit Sam, why do you have to ask so nicely? Alright, I’ll repack my go bag and you can come get me. How long till you get here?”

“Probably another two hours. And, thanks [Y/N], you’re awesome as ever.”

***********************  
Sure enough two hours later you were jumping into the back of the Impala with a duffle bag. You curled up on it as soon as the engine started and spent the next few hours crashed out as you slept off the beers you were able to chug before you left your house.

“Hey, we’re here [Y/N].” Sam’s voice roused you and you sat up. You could almost hear your bones creaking together as you stretched and eventually made your way out of the car. The hotel was dimly lit except for the giant neon sign reading ‘Starlight Inn.’ You could tell already the bed wasn’t going to be comfortable, but you would make the best of it.

“Dude, what’s with the limp?” You saw it as you walked around. Sam was definitely favoring his right leg. 

“Yea, got a little banged up on the last hunt and I’m just waiting for the knee to get back to a hundred percent.” He grinned at you as he made his way into the room.

“Damn, wish this job came with better health insurance right?” You smiled at him as you walked ahead going towards where Dean had started walking from the front office.

“Bad news sweetheart, only one room. So, we’ll be bunking together.” Dean smiled smugly and you were reminded of just what a dick he could be. Your short rendez-vous was intense, but it did very little to make you like the guy.

“Great. Well, dibs on sleeping next to Sam. After all, we’ll be engaged as of tomorrow right big guy?” You looked at Sam batting your eyes jokingly. Unfortunately, the look on his face made yours fall. 

“No such luck. With Sam’s leg out of action, you and I are going in while he does back up.”

“And who’s going to believe that we are engaged?”

“Well, you’ll just have to play nice and be a sweet innocent girl. I know it will be almost impossible for you sweetheart, but try.” Those words made your blood boil. Dean was a real dick sometimes.

That night Sam was gracious enough to take the couch and let you have the bed. It was a move that really showed what a good man he was. Dean, on the other hand not only spread out on the other bed, but he was snoring before either of you could challenge him. It was just one more check mark in the dick column for him. At least the couch was big, so Sam’s insistence that you take the bed wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

*************************************  
The next day, you staked the counseling center out for a bit and after lunch decided to just go over and sign up. You had the names and addresses of every couple that had been there already, so you would not only be bait, but you had a plan to check houses if whatever was attacking didn’t come after you.

With that assurance, you put on a dress that showed off your legs and got ready with Dean to go and meet with a minister for counseling. The situation was right up there with your worst nightmares, but you’d do anything for a case. So, here you were being Dean’s fiancé.

After a few bible verses to bless you, the minister started in with how sacred marriage was and a bunch of other nonsense. He asked you both some basic questions, trying to get an idea of your background and the details of your upcoming ceremony. It was easy enough for you and Dean to work through those details on the fly, but of course, that wasn’t enough to fill the hour you had with this guy. And, then the worst happened – he gave Dean the chance to speak.

“Okay, so folks, let’s really talk. Dean what’s your biggest worry about being married to [Y/N]?” The counselor looked at Dean and you smiled turning your head to follow.

“Honestly father, it’s that I’ve been with other girls, and trust me I asked forgiveness for that, and [Y/N] well she’s a virgin.” You couldn’t believe that prick led with this. He could have talked about anything. He could have said living together or parenting, but no Dean went straight to sex, just like always.

“Well, that troubles many couples. You just have to realize that once you are married, it will be a sacred meeting and so it will be perfect.” The minister tried to be reassuring.

“I hope so father. I’m trying after all to be a good husband. I have to make sure and make a good living and be a leader for my little [Y/N] here. I am just terrified of that wedding night.”

“Now Dean there’s no need to worry. I’m sure it will be perfect because it’s between us.” You looked at the minister smiling and then at Dean trying to give him an indication to move on.

“But honey, just the thought of that pure body laid out before me on our wedding night. It makes me just want to explode already.” Your face fell, this asshole was going to keep going and piss you off even more.

“Now, my son, the human body is nothing to be nervous about. I’m glad that you two have waited and you have stayed pure for your husband [Y/N]. But, remember God made us all in his image and you will both be beautiful to each other.”

“Oh, she’s gonna be beautiful. You know I even bought her a special white teddy just for that night. I just can’t wait to touch her in that special place and see her feeling so good under me.” You tilted your head as the minister readjusted his collar.

“Well whatever you do on your wedding night will be between you and God, so let’s talk about what [Y/N] is worried about.” The minister was clearly trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

“I’m just worried I won’t be able to last long enough to make her cum father.” He blurted it out, amused beyond belief at himself and you turned with your face fallen.

“Oh my. Son, these shouldn’t be concerns you have right now. They are marital concerns and they are best left to the two of you.” Dean had amused the hell out of himself and was sitting there watching the minister squirm.

“Well, father, I guess that brings me to my concern that because I haven’t seen Dean naked yet, well I’ll be disappointed. I mean I don’t have much experience, but what if Dean is lacking?” You said it in the sweetest, innocent way you could think of and Dean’s face showed nothing but shock that you decided to play the game as well.

“Dear girl, the physical body is not all we look for in a life partner. We must also look to the soul. Do you love Dean’s soul?” He smiled at her as if asking for a reprieve. Of course, it wasn’t there. You were pissed now and had to put Dean in his place.

“I do father, but I’m just afraid that because he’s very focused on sex and arrogant sometimes he might have problems in that area. I mean what if he has a very small penis? Or if our honeymoon night only lasts for a few seconds?” You batted your eyes and looked over at Dean whose jaw flexed in his anger at your words.

“Oh my dear. I…” The minister was completely befuddled at this point.

“Now, honey, there’s no need to worry. You know I have had other experiences and even though they were wrong,” Dean looked at father shaking his head. “well they’ve shown me that I have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m also very afraid of his arrogance father. Pride is a sin isn’t it?” She glanced to the minister and he could barely form words at this point.

“Oh there are a lot of sins sweetheart.” Dean chimed in for him and you stared daggers at him.

Just then Dean’s phone pinged and he pulled it from his pocket. 

“I’m sorry father, but we have to go. Perhaps, we can call you to discuss more later.” Dean smiled and the minister stood.

“No need, I think you two will be fine. Just continue communicating and look forward to that wedding night.” He was red in the face as you both made your way outside.

Apparently, Sam had sent an urgent message, which basically made your trip in to the counseling center a bust. Another engaged couple across town had been attacked and killed. Sam was at the crime scene and he confirmed that they had not been to the counseling center. So, it appeared you would all have to split up the next night and stake out other engaged couples. Sam had everything covered, so he told you two to change and go have fun or something. You figured he understood that the counseling trip with Dean had been a little stressful, especially with the way Dean said everything went fine through his gritted teeth. 

You were seething at him by the time he was off the phone and could barely contain yourself as he drove to the hotel so you could change. Once you were there in the back of the parking lot, you couldn’t hold out from jumping on him. You had barely stepped out of the Impala when you took your opportunity.

 

“God, could you have been more of a prick in there? I mean you are enjoying the hell out of this Dean and it just makes me want to beat the shit out of something.” 

“I was playing a part.”

“Bullshit you were. Why the hell would you tell him all that about how taking my virginity made you nervous? You went on and on, just trying to make me uncomfortable. I mean the details….ugh…even the minister was getting uncomfortable in there.”

“Maybe he was uncomfortable because it sounded hot. I mean you and I both know you’re no virgin, but come on the thought of you laid out on a bed, in a white teddy just waiting for me to touch that pussy for the first time. Admit it, you were thinking about how good it would be.”

“You are the last person I would imagine taking my virginity. The only thing I wanted to imagine after all that babbling was you pinned down while I fucked you and made you beg.” The words came out easily as your body temperature rose. You were pissed off at Dean, and yet you wanted to hear him breathing heavy, panting your name. The last time he had control and now all you wanted was to use him. He had used you for this case, and now it was his turn.

“Damn….well all you had to do was ask for that.” He licked his lips and your pussy gushed. Fuck him and all the little sexy things he did. The way he licked his lips at the perfect time was just irritating. And, even now when his bottom lip was caught between those teeth; it was all so infuriating.

“God, there you go again, being an ass. Even now I bet you’re thinking about controlling me, about how I want you to be some big strong man and take me. I don’t think you could handle it if I was in control.” What the hell did you just say? Your mind returned and you huffed out without realizing it. Hopefully, the darkness around you hid the flush that had crept into your chest even as blood creeped into your pussy.

“Let’s get one thing straight…” Dean stepped into you forcing your back against the Impala. “I can handle anything you do to me.” His pupils were dilated and his heat seemed to radiate through your clothes to your very skin.

“Please. You and I both know that if I sucked your cock you’d come in less than five minutes and then be done for the night.”

“You’re making assumptions that you can’t back up sweetheart. I’m not even sure you could keep that sassy mouth quiet for five minutes.”

“Fuck you. You’re just trying to bait me into it.”

“Maybe I am, but I’ll tell you right now, Dean Winchester can go all night. I don’t care how good at anything you are….you’ll never cum with anyone the way you would with me.” He was so beautifully smug and as much as your brain screamed at you that he was playing some type of game, you wanted him. There was no world where you even thought of backing down from a challenge from Dean. 

“Get in the car ass and I’ll show you just what this sassy mouth can do.” You stepped to the side opening the Impala’s door and raised an eyebrow. 

Dean moved slowly making his way around the door and sat down inside. His face was full of defiance and you wanted to wipe that look away quickly. You climbed in behind him tucking the skirt you were forced to wear in before pulling the door shut.

You pressed a hand flat to his chest and Dean took the hint laying backward on the seat and twisting his legs moving one to each side of your body. You threw the sweater off your shoulders and onto the floor as you pried the shoes off your feet. Then you were up crawling towards Dean’s face over his body.

“Here’s the rules. You don’t touch me unless you have permission, but you keep your eyes on me and open the whole time.” He nodded at you, face impassive as you spoke and you moved downward. When you were low enough you sat up and reached for his belt. There was no gentleness in your movement as you wrenched his belt to the side and open. It was off in a flash and you unbuttoned the top of Dean’s jeans still staring at him. 

Your fingers moved over to where his cock was already hard beneath the fabric and you ran your hand over him slowly before gripping just enough to garner a sigh from his lips. Then you lowered your mouth letting your hot breath engulf his head through the denim as you drug your fingers along his shaft. Dean let a soft moan escape his lips. This was working better than you expected, but it was also turning you on like crazy. 

He watched you intently with his piercing eyes that somehow cut the dim lighting of the car. You returned his gaze almost unable to look away as you released the button and zipper on his pants. His hands helped you shift them downward and his cock sprang free. You hadn’t really had a good look at it before, but now you saw just how impressive Dean was. He was thicker and longer than any other you had before and his head was slightly darker and reddened from excitement. A Perfect tiny little freckle adorned the underside of his shaft next to a throbbing vein that beckoned you.

Dean watched as your fingers slipped downward through his light brown curls and cupped his balls rolling them softly in your fingers. Your other hand grabbed his shaft firmly as your let your tongue touch just the tip of that beautiful erection in front of you.

“Unhhhhh.” A noise rumbled from his chest and Dean’s face crinkled as his mouth opened. Despite this incredible picture before you and the heat coursing through your pussy, you were slow – incredibly slow. Your tongue slid over the freckle all the way up and over his slit. A slight touch of saltiness graced your mouth as you captured the moisture gathering in his slit. He moaned above you.

“You taste good Dean.” He stared at you in wonder and you felt your panties get wetter. Sure, you were pleasing Dean right now, but it was fucking hot. Having this strong man, who took control everywhere else at your mercy had you enthralled.

You tried to pace yourself, keep things slow and let your tongue explore all of him. One hand held him in place as you wet every inch of him all while you continued fondling his balls. It was too intense though, the moaning that came from his lips above you and the way his mouth opened and closed made you want more and want it now. 

In an instant, his cock was pressed downward and you let your lips encase just his tip. Dean moaned even louder as his eyebrows rose and you sucked lightly. You pulled off and smiled at him. Your mouth opened and then you encompassed him as far as you could. It was slow and intense as you put his cock completely inside your mouth before closing it around him and giving him a hard suck.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Dean cried out above you and it broke through any ability to be slow. 

The next few minutes became a blur as you tried to keep eye contact while you bobbed up and down on him relentlessly using your tongue while he was inside your mouth to stroke any surface it could reach. Dean was a mess above you groaning and panting. His hips soon joined moving up and down with you.

“Unh…fuck sweetheart that’s so goddamn good.” The words came out of his mouth raspy and deep. It was the first he had spoken, and it opened the floodgates as his ass flexed pushing him into your mouth with each time you moved downward.

You moaned around him at the words and he cursed unintelligibly above you.

“Fuck…baby…just like that….fuck…you’re…unh…you’re gonna make me cum so hard….” A string of words now flowed as Dean moved around shamelessly. His hands moved from beneath his head holding him up. One gripped the back of the seat above him and the other gripped the side next to him. His knuckles went white and you heard the leather creak beneath his grip.

“Shit…[Y/N] ….you have to…[Y/N]…I’m gonna fucking cum in your mouth if you don’t stop baby. ‘S too good…too….oh fuck.” Dean held his lip firmly as he grunted.

“I wanna taste you.” The words were said by you gruffly between onslaughts. You had no intention of stopping though, this was how you were going to win finally. Only, it was less winning now and more that the thought of Dean cumming in your mouth made you want to explode. Without even noticing, your one hand had left his balls and was rubbing your clit through your panties even as you continued on him. It resulted in a series of moans from you as you got lost in the feeling of Dean’s cock gliding over your tongue again and again.

“OH…SHIT!!!!” With that final exclamation Dean’s abs clenched and cum filled your mouth. He panted and groaned through his release and you swallowed slowly extending his pleasure as much as you could. 

When he finished you pulled off of him and sat up admiring just how wrecked he looked as his cock softened. 

“Told you I was good.” You leaned back sitting up in the seat. 

“There’s that mouth again. Does that mean you’re done using me for the night or do you want more?”

“Doesn’t it mean you’re done for the night?” 

“Not by a long shot. Just let me use my hands for two minutes.” He smirked out of the side of his mouth and your body responded somewhere deep and primal.

“You have two minutes exactly.” You said it assuming he meant to get himself going again, but that was not even close to Dean’s plan. 

In a flash, you were on your back and Dean was prying your panties down. Before you knew it, two of his rough fingers were caressing your pussy from one end to the other. All the while, those green eyes burned into yours. The suddenness of the movement had you breathless and all you could do was stare back at him helplessly.

“So wet for me….just from sucking my cock. God, you’re fucking perfect when you shut up.” You wanted to say something smart back to him but all that came out was a moan as he slid one of those thick fingers inside. 

Your right hand flew up seizing the scruff on the back of his neck and pulling him down to you. Your mouths connected and the heat was there immediately. The pad of his finger connected suddenly with that perfect spot inside of you and you broke from his kiss to moan harshly.

“Unhhhh Dean.” It was almost a whisper that left you when his thumb connected with your clit. How could a man with such rough fingers have such dexterity right now? Your brain would ponder it later as you felt a building in the pit of your stomach.

“It’s been two minutes, do you want me to stop?” He was smug the way he asked and your attitude pushed right through your pleasure. You were close, but there was no way he was getting any ground from you now.

“Yeeesss.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Y…Ye….yes.” With that Dean pulled his hand off of you.

“Stubborn aren’t you?”

“Always.” Your breathing was heavy as you spoke and stared at him. Even as your heart thundered away you forced yourself to keep some semblance of composure. “Are you ready…..again?” 

“One second.” With those words, Dean’s finger that had just been buried in you slid between his perfect lust-blown lips. A slight close of his eyes and he drug it out showing you his tongue in the process. “Completely ready.” He opened his eyes to find you staring and smirked again.

“Pants and skivvies down, shirts off. Quickly.” You were even now, regaining yourself and all you wanted was Dean’s cock buried inside you. The orgasm that you had closed in on still waited at the edge of your consciousness and you wanted it, now.

Dean pushed himself upwards enough to shove his pants and boxers down shoving his boots off with them. Even as he pulled his flannel and t-shirt off you mounted his legs. In an instant, you were down to your bra and had your skirt hiked up to your hips.

“No hands, remember.”

“Uh-huh. Still on something?” He was a wreck and you had never wanted him so badly. For all his bad qualities, Dean was still one of the sexiest men you had ever met. Now, naked in the back of the Impala between your thighs he had surpassed sexy somehow to another realm.

“Yep. Still clean?”

“Yep. You’re the only one I’ve had bare.” Dean was sincere as he spoke, and somehow you knew he was legit. 

Pulling yourself upwards enough to position him at your entrance, you seized his soft heat once more and teased yourself and him with the tip for a moment. Dean groaned and raised both his hands as if to touch you. With a steady gaze he reached over his head grabbing onto the top of the back seat. As if in recognition, you leaned forward so you were inches from his face and slid yourself down quickly until he was buried. 

“Fuck...you’re so fucking tight.” He whispered it out as his eyes shut and his hands gripped tighter.

You smiled. It was incredible to see the effect your body was having on Dean. This sexual god was beside himself because you felt good. How amazing. Your hands grabbed onto the back of his head and his eyes opened. He licked his lips and you took the opportunity to hold him still as you moved up and down a few times on him. He huffed with each insertion and then caught his bottom lip between his teeth. 

It was all the invitation you needed, and you leaned back holding onto his neck still as you let your other arm go behind you. The slow movements you were making increased in speed and soon enough you were riding him fast and both of you were making loud noises. The car had completely fogged up around you, making it your own little sauna inside away from prying eyes. 

“Unh…I’m gonna cum….oh Dean.” Your pussy was clenching and you felt the familiar tingle starting. His cock was rubbing you in all the perfect places and you kept your stare on him. Sweat ran down his chest between his pecs as his knuckles turned white on the seat. It was the perfect picture and suddenly you felt electricity run through your core radiating through your entire being as you came around him. 

“Sweet jesus…so good.” Dean was grunting with each pulse of your pussy as you held on for dear life to his neck. Just as you calmed you leaned forward and captured his mouth.

“You done yet?”

“No way sweetheart, are you?” He was raspy and his voice reignited you. The word sweetheart out of his mouth made your eyes burn.

“What did you just call me?” You ground your pelvis down onto him and pulled back on his short hair forcing his eyes to meet yours.

“Unh…you heard me…I called…you….sweetheart.” That defiance was still in his face. And, you couldn’t help it. Your arm came back and you slapped him across the face. His face went to the side for a moment, and then he turned back with a grin. “Fuck I love you angry. Come on, ride me beautiful.” 

As much as you wanted to defy him, this time your body was in charge and you leaned into him shifting your pelvis over and over as you hovered your lips just in front of his. 

“Don’t call me that you ass.”

“What? Sweetheart?” He said it again as if daring you and you reached back slapping him across the face again. “Oh yes….fuck….you’re gonna make me cum.” He whined then and let out a low growl. 

“Cum with me. ‘M close Dean.” You were mesmerized watching him and seeing the sweat soaking through his hair even as it dripped down his naked neck and chest. 

“Unh..unh….unh [Y/N]” This time Dean came with soft spoken words, saying your name as if it were in prayer and you watched his body seize up. It was too much and your core tightened once more as you spiraled over another edge of your own.

“Jesus, you feel good when you cum.” He let the words flow with heavy breathing after.

“Are you…are you done?” You taunted him again.

Dean growled in response. “Not until you are.” 

You wanted to curl up and let the warmth of post-orgasmic bliss overtake you, but at the same time you couldn’t let him win. So, you shifted your body on him taking in the fact that he was still pretty hard for having just cum. Dean moaned a little and you leaned forward grabbing his mouth and stealing any sound from it.

The motion sent a renewed heat through you, and you knew you could do more. Your legs were starting to ache, but your pussy was still on fire. With one more kiss, you released both your hands leaning back and capturing the front seat with one hand. Dean watched you even as you took in the absolute wrecked appearance he wore. 

“Mmmmmm….that’s it baby…get yours. Take what you need from me.” He sounded different, drunk on the sex you two were having as you moved. It was slower this time, but the new angle meant he was shifting over your g-spot with each movement you made. “Can….I…use…my…hands?” He trailed the words out between pants as you rode him.

“Just one……oh Dean…fuuuuuuuck.” Your body had started climbing once more and you waited to see what Dean had in mind for his hands.

He released his right hand from the seat and placed it flat on your chest in front of him as if connecting to your heartbeat. It was an odd gesture to you especially when he let it slide down your body without touching your breasts at all. Dean was being suspisciously selfless in stark contrast to the last time you were together.

His fingers trailed further down until he connected his thumb with your clit and sent a wave of pleasure through you. You groaned loudly and started to repeat his name in a chant as you moved. His own voice joined yours not long after full of noises and occasional whispers of words that you couldn’t make out. 

As you continued, a familiar heat started to invade your pussy and you let your head fall back on the seat behind you. You were a complete slave to whatever your body was feeling and it was pure and utter bliss.

“That’s it baby….cum again for me.” You couldn’t defy those words or the sound of his voice that connected to you through your clit. In another moment, your face caught in a silent scream and you felt yourself grab Dean’s cock hard. He cried out at the sensation and you felt him cumming again inside of you even as his thumb continued to work you through your own release.

“Huh…oh…oh fuck Dean…..” You leaned back up and rested against his chest.

“Jesus…you’re incredible [Y/N]. Can I hold you for a minute?” He sounded so sweet and you gave in with a soft affirmation in his ear. Dean’s arms wrapped around you and left you momentarily sated. “Are you ready to stop?” He asked it sweetly in your ear.

You thought for a moment, and then figured it meant Dean was on the verge of surrender, something you wanted more than passing out in your exhaustion.

“No. But, it’s your turn to be on top.” Your eyes opened and flashed with defiance at him.

“You bet……I’ll go all night if you can.” 

“You’ll quit before I do.” You smiled at him and he grabbed you tightly before turning and laying you across the seat. His cock seemed reinvigorated as he slid out a little and then back into you. Surprisingly, you could still feel every inch and it made you moan softly once again.

“BANG!BANG!BANG!” The sound came from the car’s roof and you both froze opening your eyes.

“Dean, I know you’re in there. I tracked your phone. It would be nice if you messaged me you know. I’ve been worried sick about you and [Y/N] and her phone’s off. I don’t care if you stay out here with whoever all night, but can you at least tell me if she’s safe?” Sam’s voice came through the glass and you couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been out there. You probably shouldn’t have parked right outside the hotel room he was staying in in retrospect, but you really hadn’t thought too much about it.

“She’s fine Sammy.”

“Where is she?” Sam was being persistent, and you held your breath wondering what would get you out of this one.

“Don’t worry about it. She’s safe.” Dean said it looking down at you and then he shifted out and back in making you moan.

“Damnit Dean, you know this monster is after the women first. Can you at least move your activities to the hotel room, so I can take the car and go find her?”

“Sam, just go back inside and I’ll go get her and bring her back.” Dean spoke and looked at you with a shrug even as he shifted inside of you once more and your head went backwards instinctively.

“Fine, you have ten minutes to leave though or I’m kicking you out of the car and going to get her.”

“Fine.” Dean spoke and you both could hear footsteps walking away. It was all the permission he needed and Dean started to thrust into you with the full force of his hips as he braced himself on the car door.

“Should we stop and go inside?”

“What are you done? Can’t cum anymore?” Dean asked you smirking again.

“Make it quick so he doesn’t find me in here.” You leaned up grabbing Dean’s ear and you felt his cock stiffen as he started to thrust into you even faster. 

“Fuck baby….you’re gonna make me set a personal record tonight.” He smiled and moved faster and faster taking you towards another orgasm for the evening.

“Oh Dean, yes…unh….faster please.”

“Uh-huh.” It was all he could muster as your hands clung desperately to the slick skin of his back holding on to ground yourself. 

“nnnnh…I’m so close.”

“Feel so good swee….baby.” It was that catch in his words that sent you spiraling over your edge and your nails dug into his back. Dean grunted in response and slammed into you completely a few more times before all the veins in his neck stood out and he froze. His hips shifted slightly as he filled your pussy up yet again with whatever cum he still had left.

“Should we drive down the road so he thinks I was somewhere else?” You asked it even as Dean pulled back from you. His breathing was crazy as he slumped back into the seat.

“I…um…I don’t think I can drive and the car’s all fogged up. Let’s just tell him you got dropped off just now.”

“Okay. Can you…hand me…my shirt?” With those words you and Dean dressed in silence before you opened the door letting in a stiff cold breeze.

“For the record, I definitely had more.” His words caught you and you smiled without turning around.

“Bullshit. Now, come help me out of the car. I’m not sure I can walk.” 

Dean got out and walked around taking your hand and helping you stand up on unsteady feet. You put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down taking off your heels. It was a poor choice to put them on anyways in your condition. You would be much better off trying to avoid glass in the parking lot as you walked back to the room.

In another minute, Dean opened the hotel door, ushering you inside.

“[Y/N], hey. I was so worried.” Sam plopped his laptop down and jumped up grabbing you in a bear hug. 

“Whoa, Sam..I’m fine, just met up with someone. He dropped me off here.” Sam pulled back and stared into your face with a raised brow.

“Uh…yea..looks like you had a good night. No offense, but you might want a shower too. You smell like a guy.” You took a whiff of your shirt and stuck out your tongue.

“Fine, I’m heading for one now.” You sighed and grabbed your bag heading towards the bathroom.

“Sorry if I chased your girl off Dean. I was just worried.” With his words, you smiled to yourself as you made your way into the bathroom.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader continue on their jouney - finding out that there might be more between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one and sorry for the long delay, but other projects had to come first. I hope you love this one though!

Ch.3  
The shower felt amazing on your already stiffening muscles. Your time in the back of the car was less than ideal for those positions and you were definitely starting to feel it. After spending an inordinate amount of time in there, you emerged back into the room where Sam sat poring over something on his laptop.

Dean was passed out snoring already on the bed nearest the door and you smiled to yourself at the thought that you had made him that tired. A quick brush through your hair and you crashed onto the other bed leaving Sam alone to do whatever he was doing.

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of Dean packing his bag. You leaned up on your arm, rubbing sleep from your eyes and took in his gorgeous form as he folded his clothes placing them inside. It was as if he hadn’t noticed you were awake as you lay there just staring at the man. How could Dean be such a jerk and yet here you were thinking about how nice it would be if he asked you to go with him. It was a life you could probably get used to, where you and Sam would be good buddies and Dean….well who knew where that could lead. Hunting was lonely work, but if you had the chance to team up with these guys, it wouldn’t be such a bad gig. Plus, the sex would be amazing when you could fit it in.

“Are you going to say anything or just lay there staring?” Dean’s voice broke your train of thought and you looked up into green questioning eyes.

“Do you have a problem with me staring at you?”

“No, it’s just weird. I mean you should probably be up getting ready considering we have to check out in less than hour. Sam’s in the shower, but once he’s done we were going to leave. So, you might want to get packed up.” It was suddenly as if nothing had happened between the two of you at all. Once again, Dean was back to treating you like he hated you. If you weren’t stiff all over from fucking in the back seat the night before, you’d almost swear you had dreamed the whole thing up.

“Sorry, I guess I was just trying to figure out how you could look like such an ass this morning. I guess the dark really does mask everything.” With that retort, you got up and stretched before heading over to your bag to start packing. The shower the night before meant you would only need a few minutes in the bathroom to change and brush your teeth before you were ready to go. 

“Don’t think I wasn’t thinking the same. I mean you were way hotter in the back of Baby then you are now. You don’t exactly wake up a ray of sunshine, sweetheart.” And there it was right back to why you couldn’t stand being in the room with Dean very long.

“And there it is, the reason you’re good for a quick fuck and that’s it. You just can’t be nice to me, can you? I suppose that’s also why you haven’t had a real relationship.” You snapped at him before taking a quick listen to make sure the shower was still running in the other room. Dean had just finished his bag and sat down with a cup of coffee, and you were in the mood to make him think twice about insulting you.

“Come on, we use each other and you know it. And I haven’t wanted a real relationship. I prefer to have a taste of everything out there before I get tied down.” He gave you a smirk and you rolled your eyes before turning your back to him with your own smirk. If there was one thing you were sure about right now it was that Dean was looking at your ass, that’s just what he did. So, you dropped your sleep shorts and panties to the ground in a flash.

The sound of a jolt from the other side of the room made you certain that you were getting the exact reaction you wanted. Your next move was to spread your legs apart slightly and slowly bend down to pick up your discarded clothes. Your flexibility meant you didn’t have to bend your knees and, of course, that Dean had a full view right now. A sharp inhale of breath from across the room greeted you and made your victory of him complete in your mind. If Dean wanted to be an ass that was fine, but you were definitely going to leave him wanting you. 

“Oh, you don’t mind if I change out here right?” A quick turnaround confirmed that Dean’s pupils were dilated and his tongue was tracing over his lip. Damn if he didn’t look sexy as fuck right now.

“’Course not. I’ve seen it all anyways, and it’s not that impressive, trust me.” His words meant nothing as you watched his hand trouble at the seam of his jeans. You were winning this round.

“Cool then.” You reached to the bottom your t-shirt and pulled it over your head, leaving you completely naked. When your hands tousled through your hair, you looked over at Dean again, who now had his lower lip captured by his teeth completely and was leaning forward slightly in the chair.

From there, you got dressed, but the feel of Dean’s eyes never left you, and it made you smile. At least you knew the car ride back to your house was going to be fun. You were going to make sure Dean had no time alone to relieve his tension and you were going to try to slip in little reminders of how mind-blowing the night before had been. It wouldn’t be hard from the back seat where the two of you had been the night before and it would be a hell of a lot of fun.

Sam emerged from the bathroom a minute later and you skipped in, intending to take as much time as you could until checkout. You only needed a few minutes, but killing time would mean Dean had no time for himself. When you emerged, the two men were coming back in from loading the car.

“Great, bathroom’s free?” Dean chimed in.

“Yea. Oh shoot, I forgot something in there, hang on. You know if you guys want to check out, I’ll just shut the door. Dean, you can always go in the office bathroom right?”

“Sure….sweetheart...” He looked at you seething and you smiled back.

“Great, ass.” You smiled back and he grumbled as he left the room.

An hour later and the three of you had eaten and were on the road to your house. You and Sam made small talk in the car as Dean drove. It was really nice to finally have someone to talk to that understood your life. Sam was like a brother since the day you met, and you guys always chatted like best friends when you were together. Sure it derailed your plans of torturing Dean silently from the back seat, but it was worth it. And, you did notice on more than one occasion that Dean even smiled joining in on your conversations. He was warming up it seemed, and you also noticed the few times that he caught your eye in the mirror. The look he gave you was a little puzzling, but you noticed it nonetheless.

Late that evening you reached your house, and it was time to say goodbye. It had been a good hunt, and satisfying in more ways than one, but all good things had to come to an end. And, this time, you were even going to miss Dean. The guy was really starting to get under your skin, although you weren’t about to admit it.

“Okay, well, until next time I suppose Sam. It’s always fun.” You gave the large man a hug as you ushered them out after having a cup of your favorite coffee together inside.

“Sounds good [Y/N]. Do me a favor and stay safe, huh? And call if you need help on anything.” His body dwarfed yours and when you parted from your hug, you couldn’t help but be a little sad to see him go. Dean walked up to you next and you both stood silently for a moment. Despite all the comments you usually had to say to Dean, right now none of them seemed to fit. It left you silent in the face of the man who used to irritate you more than anything in this world.

“Well, he’s right…stay safe sweetheart.” The word came out, but the venom that was usually behind it and all the baggage it held weren’t there. Something had changed in Dean, and you were a little blown away by what it could be. 

“I will ass.” Your words were soft too, and then Dean did the unthinkable, wrapping you up in a hug as well. Now, Dean did not hug, but yet he was hugging you right now. It was enough to make your mind short circuit.

“If you need us on anything call, please. We’ll come.” He whispered the words before pulling back and catching your eyes.

“Okay.” You only said that and Dean moved away with a quick wave heading for the car. You were left to stand there, stunned and watch as they drove away. Dean Winchester had just hugged you and been nice to you. What the hell had happened? It was a question you would ponder for the next four months.

*********************************  
Chasing mythical creatures, sure that was part of the job, but this? Garth had called for backup on this hunt and you thought for sure that it would be a quick one. Some kind of circus thing was all you knew when you got in the car. Now, you were running through a field praying that the sword swallowing weirdo behind you would give up. 

Garth was already in the hospital, after a pretty solid hit to his head the day before. You were now trying desperately to shut down the last few core performers at this kiddie-knapping carnival. The performers were under some type of spell where they had to continually seek out children to sacrifice to some sort of god of theirs and you weren’t even sure if the god was real. It was all just a little too much, and there was no part of you that was going to let them get away with it. 

They had two children already in this small town, and you’d be damned if they were going to get another. Of course, it was just you now and there were at least six more scary bastards that worked here. You took out a bearded lady earlier and found out the general workers had no idea what was going on, which was at least some relief, but it still left you with a fair number of asshole to kill. 

And, it turned out the sword swallower could also throw pretty well. So, your current objective was to run off into the woods until this maniac stopped or you were hidden. Then, you could hopefully get a shot off ending at least this threat. What you were going to do about the rest was still up in the air, but at least with him gone you’d be able to go back to your room in town and get a few minutes rest, plus bandage up the cut that was slowly seeping blood into your jeans.

Suddenly, a tree appeared in front of you that was just big enough and you ducked behind quieting your breathing instantly. The world slowed then as you listened for the faintest noise. And, “snap,” a twig gave away his location to your right as he stopped too, listening for you. Unfortunately, the sword swallower wasn’t nearly as skilled as you and in an instant you were out of cover and aiming. The bullet rang out in the silence of the woods and with a thump you watched the large man fall to the ground. 

You sighed and walked over slowly, your gun still trained on him even while you listened for any others around. It was a relief when you got there and saw that a part of his head was missing and you still hadn’t heard anything around you. But, of course, you took no chances seizing his sword and with a quick swing relieving him of what was left of his head. 

It was only a short time from there and you were in your room, beer in hand, pouring alcohol into your wound. You took stock of what had happened so far and knew that you were going to have to really push to finish this. The circus folk hid out during most of the day and a part of the night. It left you only two more windows to finish off five men. They were big too, probably some result of their deal with whatever god, but regardless much bigger than you. Considering you had only managed to dispatch 4 now, the odds weren’t looking good. With a sigh, you decided it was time for some back up of the tall and handsome variety.

“[Y/N]?” Dean’s voice came through on the other side of the phone. He sounded groggy, which you supposed was normal considering it was 230 in the morning.

“Hey, so remember how you said I could call you for help if I needed it?” 

“Yea, what’s up?”

“How long do you think it would take you guys to get to the middle of Kentucky?”

“Not sure, maybe 8 hours, could be 10. Why you got something going on sweetheart?”

The word would have pissed you off, but right now it was kind of welcome. Your leg was screaming at you as you dabbed gauze on it, trying to make sure the cut was only superficial. And, frankly all you wanted was to make sure this hunt got finished and those kids were saved.

“Garth called me to help on a case at a carnival and he ended up in the hospital…”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Yea, it’s just a nasty concussion. But, it left me with two more nights to finish off five assholes and frankly I could use some help.”

“Are you okay [Y/N]?” There was concern in Dean’s voice suddenly and it shocked you a little bit.

“Just a little beat up, but these guys have kids Dean and they’re going to take more if they aren’t stopped. Can you guys come and help?” You let your walls tumble down as you spoke. 

“I’ll wake Sam up. We’ll be there as soon as we can. Text me the address where you’re staying, catch some sleep, and you can fill us in when you wake up. You have my number. The shift in Dean’s voice was clear. He went from soft concern to all business in an instant and you knew he was on his way and things were going to be fine. You could trust Dean to do the job that was definite.

“Thanks.” You said the word and hung up, texting him the address before you put your phone down. A few minutes later and you were crashed out on the bed, leg bandaged, sound asleep.

******************************  
The next thing you knew, a loud knock was on the outside of your hotel door. You blinked your eyes open, and looked up noting the bright light coming through the windows and yawned. 

“Hey, [Y/N], are you in there?” Dean’s voice came through the door and you jolted awake. In an instant, you were out of bed and sliding the chain across before throwing the lock. You weren’t expecting to sleep as long as you had, and certainly didn’t expect them to be there right when you woke up.

“Dean, hey, you made great time.” You were wiping your eyes as the door opened and he greeted you. 

“Whoa, hey…..back up [Y/N].” Dean pushed you inside and followed, closing the door behind him.

“What…what’s going on?” You were still half out of it from sleep and didn’t understand Dean’s quick movement.

“I guess I just woke you up, huh?”

“Why?”

“[Y/N] you’re not wearing any pants sweetheart.” He laughed a little and you looked down in shock. Had you really just answered the door in nothing but a see thru tank top and a pair of panties? Jesus, what the hell was wrong with you?

“Oh shit. I hope Sam didn’t see me.”

“Nah, he’s getting breakfast down the street for all of us. Rough night last night?”

“I guess. It’s been a rough few days since Garth got hit.” You made your way over to your bag, looking inside for a fresh set of clothes.

“After breakfast maybe we can go check on him, but for now maybe you should shower and get dressed. Sam will be here in a few minutes and I’d prefer he not see you like this.” Dean’s gesture and the nod of his head meant nothing to you in your grogginess, but all the same you shrugged and started moving again. 

“Sounds good. And, sorry I wasn’t ready when you got here, but last night took a lot out of me.”

“I see that. Is your leg okay?” Dean squatted down and wrapped both hands around your thigh sending a shiver through your body instantly. He peeled back the bandage and you could feel his hot breath. Your leg still hurt a little, but you didn’t notice with him touching your body like he was.

“Yea, just hurts a bit. I got cut by a sword swallower.” You sighed the words, a little breathy and he stood up, keeping his body close to you.

“A what?” His fingers brushed some hair behind your ear and the world faded away as you stared into his sinfully green eyes.

“I’ll fill you in when Sam gets here.” You rolled your eyes, pulling yourself from the heat of the situation. You had to keep your head in the game and away from Dean’s, at least for until this case was over. Another instant had you heading towards the bathroom with your clothes in hand and your toiletry bag under your arm. “Oh, and thanks for coming to help, ass.” You didn’t turn around as you said it, but could almost feel the smile from Dean’s lips. It was damn good to see him there, and you certainly needed the help it seemed. You never slept that hard, never woke up that groggy – unless you were really loaded the night before, and never felt that kind of tender moment with Dean either. It was obvious that you needed the bailout on this case. You must be desperate judging from what you just felt.

***********************  
“Hey guys, what brings you out here?” Garth was ever chipper even with a bandage around his head. His arms outstretched and Sam made his way over giving him a quick hug. Dean raised a hand and smiled, not engaging as per his usual. After filling them in on the past few days, it was Dean’s idea to hurry over to see Garth, though, so you knew he cared despite the standoffish attitude.

“I called them. How you doing cutie?” You immediately walked up and threw your arms around Garth. If there was hunter you were the closest to, it was him. You and Garth actually chatted about cases regularly, and had become very close in the last two years or so. He was your best friend in most ways. Sam and you were close when you saw each other, but didn’t really speak otherwise. Garth, though, you called when you wanted to just chat for a bit.

“I’m good, and you better not tell me that you’ve been out there alone hunting these things.” You pulled back and gave Garth a guilty look.

“I couldn’t let them get away.”

“[Y/N] gosh darn it. I told you to let them go and we’ll catch them when they hit the next town. You shouldn’t be out there alone they’re dangerous.” He gave you the look, and you couldn’t help but hang your head a little. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sam and Dean exchange a look and realized it was because you never once let either of them scold you. In fact, it was the last thing you would ever let Dean get away with.

“Garth, the kids….I couldn’t let them get any more or keep the ones they have.”

“I know, and I’m just glad you called these guys. How many are left?” He wagged his finger and smiled. Garth couldn’t really fault you. He knew how you were after all. You were not one to let things go, and your stubbornness was both a fault and a blessing.

“Five and we’re heading over tonight.” 

“Well, alright. Let me get myself together and we’ll go.” He sat up a little bit and Dean stepped up.

“I think we got this handled man, just hang here and we’ll stop back by after it’s over.” You looked over at him and suddenly seeing that nurturing side of Dean was hot….a little too hot actually. After this morning, you really needed to get yourself in check.

“Okay, well if you need me just call. Don’t be like [Y/N] over here, playing the hero.” He tilted his head at you again and you smiled once more heading back over to give him a hug.

“I’m just glad you’re okay Garth. And, when this is over we’re going to get that milkshake we talked about.” You winked and headed over towards the door making your way into the hallway.

“Hey Dean, wait up man, come over here.” Sam followed you outside as you watched Dean head over to Garth. You couldn’t help but wonder what the two were chatting about. Of course, you only hoped Garth was keeping his mouth shut. You had shared some of the details about what had happened the last two times you saw Dean and didn’t exactly want him to play big brother in the situation.

Dean came out to the hallway a few moments later, and you looked at him questioningly.

“What did he want to chat about?” Sam beat you to the punch and Dean looked at you before smirking.

“Asked me to make sure [Y/N] stays safe. I guess you two are pretty close now huh?” Dean was definitely hiding something that you would torture out of Garth later, but there was also a little twinge of something else in his voice that you couldn’t place. Of course, you were awake now and felt like baiting him a little bit at least.

“Yea, ever since we started sleeping together it’s been like that. Anyways, are you guys ready to go deal with these assholes?” You walked a little faster leaving them both behind you with what you could almost feel were shocked looks on their faces.

“Hang on, hang on. Are you and Garth really an item?” Sam smiled as he caught up to you at the Impala.

“Maybe, maybe not. Let’s just go set up for the evening. I think the carnival starts at 2. And, if we can finish this tonight my body will appreciate it.” You smiled at Sam and then looked at Dean quickly. He seemed lost in his own thought for a moment and then looked up at you. You tried to read his face, but couldn’t. There was a time the man normally didn’t even look at you, but now there was more there. Much more than probably should have been.

**********************  
Less than an hour later, and you were all split up waiting for the carnival to officially begin. You were going to take out the clown – literally the clown. You had agreed just to avoid the weirdness that creeped up between Sam and Dean at the mention of a clown. Now, though, you were hunkered down outside a small tent and only praying that you could get the drop on the large man. The thought of being in a tight combat situation with the guy gave you the creeps, so you were praying that he would be an easy one to pick off. 

The walkie-talkie on your waist suddenly clicked and you heard Sam whisper that he had just seen his mark – the fire breather. You assumed that meant you were all about to be greeted. Dean was outside the trailer of the head rigging guy, which was, of course, where you would rather have been. At least that guy had no particular special skills and he had no makeup on that would haunt you. Now, though, your body went on high alert just waiting for that first glimpse.

A rustle of the tent and your breathing grew shallow. You could hear every possible noise. It was dark where you were and you knew you were fairly hidden. That’s why you didn’t hesitate as soon as you saw the yellow satin come out and your eyes made contact with the large figure. It was the clown you were looking for, and your machete whistled through the air slicing his head clean off. It fell with a thud and you punted it out past the tree line behind you. The body on the other hand, you had to drag even as you gave a soft whisper to the other guys.

“Clown down and heavy as hell.” You clicked off finishing your slow drag. Your leg cried out in pain as you did it and you wondered if you would be able to help with the rest.

“Fire breather down as well. Dean?” Sam’s whisper over the black speaker made you sigh. That left three assholes and hopefully you’d be able to start searching for the kids.

“Yea, rigger tied up.” Dean spoke and you heard the idiot chuckle come across as you shook your head. He had to make a joke, you just knew it.

“Clown is in the woods, any eyes on the knife thrower and the magician?” You called out, hoping that they were already on the way.

“Got ‘em setting up in the tent to the east of the ticket booth. I’m heading over.” Sam’s voice came through and you took a quick looking noting where he likely was. 

“[Y/N] we got these two, start looking for the kids.”

“You got it.” You sighed in relief, looking for the kids was definitely the easiest job of them all. 

A quick sweep around and you were heading for the main trailer area. It was dark and quiet as all the workers that traveled with the carnival were out working at this point. The place was pretty busy, after all, despite being down several performers and having no one in charge. That coupled with the fact that children had gone missing, and frankly you were disappointed that it was as busy as it was. Parents these days didn’t have any sense of what was going on, even though they had news at their fingertips. It was astounding. 

You searched trailer after trailer, finding each empty, and frankly gross for the most part. It was pretty clear that there was a reason carnival workers had a bad reputation as you searched the fourth. It smelled ungodly and you couldn’t wait to leave. You were coming down the small steps after closing the door when you heard the walkie go off and reached down for it. Sam and Dean were probably done and could come and help you search. All of a sudden you heard a thud and saw the ground floating towards you. It was in slow motion as you realized you had been hit by something and were definitely going dark. You saw a pair of black, shiny boots and then the lights went out.

******************************  
“Ah, there she is. Good. Now, you can tell me if you’re alone or if I have more hunters out there to worry about.” A dark voice greeted you as you started to open your eyes. Your head was throbbing as you jolted trying to chase away the blackness.

“Where the fuck am I?” You managed a garbled response, taking stock of your situation. It appeared your legs and arms were bound to a chair and you were in a dimly lit kitchenette. From the looks of it, you were inside one of the trailers.

“You are in my humble abode dear. It’s what you were looking for wasn’t it?” You looked over towards the voice and saw a man in a suit with a long tail on the jacket. You wanted to kick your own ass right now; there was another one. Of course, you should have known the bearded lady was lying.

“I tell you what, untie me and I’ll tell you.”

“Oh dear, we both know that isn’t going to happen. After all, you have gone and killed all the others. Now, I have to start recruiting again and I think you’ll make a fine addition once the master is here.” His voice was creepy and you couldn’t help your revulsion. 

“I got news for you pal, there’s no way I’ll join you or your master. You’re going to be dead soon and can say hi to him directly though.” You strained against your ties.

“Now, now, don’t get upset. You’ll just get yourself all keyed up for nothing. Unless of course, you want to have a little fun before I go get another little one to join these.” You watched as he flipped back a sheet covering a cage. There were the two kids sitting inside, barely able to move as he placed a few pieces of bread between the bars.

“You wanna have fun, make it fair and fight me like a real man? Or are you only able to beat little kids you piece of shit.” You were brimming over with anger, wanting nothing more than to rip this man apart. 

“Oh, I meant a different kind of fun.” He walked over to you, and pulled a knife from his waistband. He grazed it over your throat and then down your chest heading towards your pants. You felt the revulsion go through your body in its wake. “We could educate these little ones on the birds and the bees for instance.” He trailed the knife up the inside of your thigh and you growled at him from somewhere deep inside.

Your mind wandered to Sam and Dean, wondering if they would miss you. Would they be searching each of these trailers? Was there any way they would find you? You were stupid to let your guard down as you searched and now this disgusting man was going to kill you. Of all the cases you had worked, this was the one that would be your last. You started to think about all the people you had saved and the ones that you hadn’t. Would it be enough? Would you be able to finally see Heaven after all the shit you had been through? 

“Why so quiet now? Thinking of your friends? Tell you what, if you tell me how many there are, I will kill you quick. Otherwise, I’m going to enjoy all of you before finishing you off.” He leaned into your face as he spoke and you hauled back and spit at him.

“There are two of us.” You heard the gravel of Dean’s voice and then a shot rang out, covering you in blood as the man fell sideways onto the floor.

“[Y/N], are you okay?” Sam rushed over, kicking the man out of the way and squatting down to look into your face.

“I am now. Get the kids Sam. Take them out of here so they don’t have to look at him.” Your instincts to help others kicked in first, and you watched as Sam moved over to the cage and helped the kids get out. 

Dean leaned down behind you and you felt him working at the knots that held your wrists. He did so quietly and had your hands free by the time Sam forced him to stand up as he moved by with both kids in tow. Once he was out, Dean moved to help with your legs. When you were free finally, you stood up with a huff.

“Are you okay [Y/N]?” Dean grabbed your arms and stared directly into your eyes. It was a moment that said he cared about you, really cared about you. You were not in a place to even try to accept it though, and you jerked your arms free from him, averting your eyes instantly.

“I’m fine, ass, now let’s get out of here and burn this fucker to the ground.” 

“Yea, alright.” He said it softly and you rushed from the trailer. 

“Are they okay Sam?” You saw the taller man huddled with the two kids outside.

“I think they’ll be fine. We should just get them to the police station.” 

“Okay. Why don’t you and Dean go and I’ll light this thing up and finish destroying all the evidence.” You situated yourself, pulling your shoulders up and feigning the confidence that was damn near extinguished inside you. As you waited for a response, you wiped the inside of your shirt across your face, ridding you of the blood that seemed to burn into your skin.

“You know what, why don’t you drop them off and go shower. You’re rocking a lot of blood and could probably use one. Sam and I will take care of this.” Dean looked at you as if daring you to question what he was saying. You glared back, but figured it wasn’t a fight you really felt like fighting at this point.

“Fine.” You said the word and picked up the smaller of the two kids heading over towards the Impala after Dean passed you the keys. You could definitely use the time to decompress you supposed.

***************************  
“[Y/N], you in there?” Dean’s voice came through the bathroom door in the cheap motel. You were in there; in fact you had been for way too long. First, it was just with the shower on so you could scream and then you had scraped your skin nearly raw trying to rid it of the man in the trailer. Now, you were just staring in the mirror, trying to stop hating yourself for almost being killed. 

“Out in a minute.” You mustered a few words before coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your hair. You were dressed to go out to the bar, makeup on and everything.

“Oh, you look um…nice. Heading out somewhere?”

“Yea, I thought we would go have a few drinks to celebrate the end of this shit.” You smiled at him pulling the towel down and letting your hair flop down wet.

“Sam was thinking the same, but I thought maybe you and I could just hang, have some pizza and watch some TV.” Dean leaned against the door frame as you brushed through your hair in the oversized mirror next to the bathroom.

“Look Dean as fun as that sounds, I’m not in the mood to fuck you right now. Right now, I need to get very drunk and forget what a fuck up I am.”

“Uh, okay. First of all, who said I wanted to fuck – I asked you if you just wanted to hang out. Second, you are not a fuck up. [Y/N], some asshole got the drop on you today. It happens to everybody. You made it out though and that’s a good day. Trust me; I’ve had a few close calls before.”

“I don’t have close calls Dean. I work alone most of the time, and I’m not that sloppy. Today, I wasn’t even thinking and that gross bastard had me. I had to wait like some kind of damsel in distress for you guys to save me. I fucked up. I’m sorry that I assumed you’d still want to fuck me though. It won’t happen again. Now, are we going to the bar or what?” You pulled your hair up in a sloppy wet bun and brushed past Dean to go put your shoes on.”

“Right, well fine. I guess the bar it is. Sam is checking to see if they have another room here and then we can head out.” He didn’t move from where he was, just staring at the ground in front of him. You felt shitty for talking to Dean like you had, but there was no way you were going to apologize. He would just have to get over whatever stupid feelings he was having right now. You were in no mood to make Dean feel better.

Sam knocked on the door a minute later and it pulled Dean from his thoughts. He perked up and walked over letting in his younger brother. Sam looked at you and looked at Dean before raising an eyebrow. You saw the silent communication between them and it irritated you for some reason. Dean shook his head quickly and Sam nodded.

“So, they have no more rooms it seems, but they’re bringing over a cot. [Y/N] you definitely deserve a bed tonight, so is it mine or yours Dean?” Sam tried to be light about things and break the tension that was definitely in the air.

“Forget it. I’ll take the cot. I’ll be back in my comfy bed tomorrow after I say goodbye to Garth. Besides, you’re both too big for a cot.” You rolled your eyes at him and Sam smiled. Dean looked up at you almost hurt. He seemed to be upset that you hadn’t snapped at Sam the way you had at him. You wondered for a moment if the fact that you cared about him was why you had. Dean had been acting different this whole time, and you had yet to decide how you were supposed to deal with that.

A knock on the door broke you out of it as the hotel desk guy delivered a small cot inside. You questioned your decision to volunteer to sleep on it as you watched it creek open, but figured it wouldn’t matter once you were drunk.

******************************  
Half an hour after reaching the bar, you had already had one too many it seemed. You and the guys were sitting in a booth and they were telling stories in some attempt to get you to not hate yourself, but of course, you refused to listen to either of them.

“You know what, if you both don’t want to have fun, then I will.” With those words, you stood up and walked over towards the dart board. It was in another section of the bar from the rest and there were a few men standing around making healthy bets about who was better at the game.

“Well hello there little lady, can I buy you a drink?” A relatively round gentleman who was a few teeth shy in the front spoke to you as you approached and all the men in the group leered.

“I suppose. Actually, you can buy my drinks all night after I kick your ass at darts.” You grinned, feeling invincible with the addition of the alcohol in your system. Now, normally, you were good at darts – good enough to bet on – but you usually were pretending to be drunk and would lose the first round or two. Tonight, though, you didn’t care.

“Kick my ass? Well, let’s just see. I tell you what, I’ll get you a beer and when I come back we’ll start.” Sure enough Mr. short, fat, and round was back in another minute with a bottle and you took a big swig before motioning for him to go first. 

He wasn’t half bad, landing at least few close to the bullseye. You suddenly wondered if you’d end up buying him drinks. You smiled and saw out of the corner of your eye that Dean had approached where you were. He stood just out of the game area, but close enough to watch you. You gave him a wink and kissed the side of one dart before tossing it and landing square in the middle. 

“Woohoo little lady, you got an arm on you.” One of the first guy’s buddies approached close to you and gave you a lecherous look from your feet all the way up to your face. It would have made your skin crawl, but you didn’t care so much right now. You turned back around and took aim for another shot.

Just as you were about to let go, you felt a hand snake up over your hip and onto your ass making you miss the shot entirely. You still got it as close as your rival, but you were not in the mood to be interrupted.

“Keep your hands off me.” You said it evenly and looked at the guy, almost daring him to try again.

“Sure thing sweet cheeks.” You scowled at him, but then turned throwing another dart that landed just outside the bullseye.

“You know, if you keep shooting like that I might take you home and show you my aim, if you know what I mean.” He said it in the most disgusting tone of voice and suddenly all you could think about was putting one of your darts directly through his forehead. This idiot was in for it. The last of your darts was in your hand and you pulled back, taking aim. 

“Thwap!” The jerk from before smacked you square on the ass and you turned almost instantly.

“I guess you didn’t learn before, huh?” 

“Baby, he’s just leveling the playing field.” Your rival stepped up and brushed his hand over your ass as well. 

Without even a second thought, you grabbed your beer and chugged it while they all watched. Then, a grin split your face before you cracked it on the side of the pool table. The glass cracked in the center, leaving you with a jagged half-bottle and before any of them could take in what happened you had it to the throat of the man who slapped your ass.

“Let’s see how level I can make your playing field.” You had venom in your eyes and you heard the bar noise die down.

“I’ll kill you, you bitch!” He spat venom at you and you were ready. You may have been at the mercy of that dick earlier, but now you were free to kill this son-of-a-bitch.

“[Y/N]…hey why don’t we get you some air for a minute or two?” Dean was suddenly beside you and holding your arm that held the broken beer bottle. He forced you to lower it and you turned to look at him. A look of concern was on his face and somehow it pissed you off. There he was treating you like an idiot again.

“What? Fuck you. I’m doing fine here.” You heard the slur in your own words and cursed the fact you hadn’t eaten before going to the bar tonight. The boys had suggested food first, but you insisted that bar snacks would be enough, of course, intending to just get hammered after your near miss with death earlier. And now you were picking fights with some idiot locals.

“[Y/N], please? Just take a walk with me and get some air. I promise we’ll come back and get you another drink.” There was something different in Dean’s eyes then, something that made you want to follow him. So, you gave him a quick glare but relinquished as you noted Sam standing near the men you were just fighting with. He gave you a puppy dog look and you saw him slide his gun out giving the men around the dart board a look. It was clear that he intended to force the guys to leave while Dean “handled” you outside. 

Dean reached out to take your hand, but you brushed him off instead making your own way to the back door of the bar. He was close behind you and when you opened it and stumbled down the two steps to the alleyway, Dean’s hand shot out to steady you, grabbing you around the waist.

 

“Don’t touch me.” You turned on him, both your hands going to your hips to stand firm and furious in front of the sexiest man you knew. What? Holy crap, why were you thinking that he was sexy right now?

“Sorry. Listen [Y/N] I get you. You had a near miss today and Sam and I have had our share of those over the years. And you’re doing exactly what I do….get a little drunk, a little pissed, and then it’s back to the job tomorrow. But, you almost started a fight, maybe even slit a guy’s throat in there, and it’s only 930. You’ve got to pace yourself sweetheart.” He looked almost concerned and it made him even hotter suddenly.

“What have I told you about calling me sweetheart?” You seethed at his words. He was right you were pissed and right now, and being pissed at Dean seemed to be the way to go.

“Ah shit, I’m sorry. It’s a habit. Look, just hang out here and let the fresh air wash over while we wait on the food to come to the table. Then, you and I will go back in and have something to eat before we take another round of shots.” 

“Uhhhhhh.” A growl came out of you as you pushed Dean against the wall with both hands. He was caught off guard and you heard his breath punch out.

“Whoa….[Y/N] what gives? I didn’t mean to call you that, and besides I thought we were past all the bullshit anger between us.”

“Past it? Past it? You’re always telling me what to do and then one time you let me have my way with you and you’re just back to telling me what to do again now. We’ll get past the anger when you realize I’m you’re equal Dean.” You channeled everything into the anger you were feeling right now and it energized you. Your fingers practically tingled as you stared at Dean.

“You know what; this is a fight you don’t want to pick. God, as soon as I think maybe there’s something between us that could be…well something. You just go and throw a tantrum. You think I don’t know you’re my equal. Shit, you’re better than me in a lot of ways. And, I’m not trying to treat you like you’re lesser, I’m just trying to protect you because….because….”

“Because what Dean? Because you like fucking me? Yea you protect all the girls you fuck, I know. But, I’m not just some girl; I’m a hunter - and a damn good one.”

“Goddamnit…you can’t even let me finish. It’s not just because I like fucking you….I mean I do really like fucking you. It’s because I care about you, more than I should and certainly more than I want to considering what a pain in the ass you are.” 

“No…no….you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to fuck with my head because you think I need to hear that someone cares about me right now. You don’t get to decide what I need and then just swoop in and give it to me like some….some prince charming.”

“I’m no prince charming…trust me. But, I’m fine giving you what you need especially when it’s the truth. I care about you. Is that what you need right now [Y/N] to hear that? Well it’s true. I. Care. About. You.” He was sincere as he approached.

“That’s not….that’s not what I need…no...I…” Dean’s arms wrapped around you and you melted into him for a second before that fierce anger resurfaced and you needed a release, something to take away your fucked up thoughts if only for a few minutes.

“What do you need then?” He pulled back and scanned your face. Dean’s hands went to your cheeks and he pulled you in placing a soft kiss on your mouth. 

“I need you….my way…now.” You were even as he pulled back and he scanned your eyes for a second before he nodded his head as if telling you it was okay to do whatever you wanted to him.

In another instant he was in a wrist lock as you shoved him towards the brick wall face first. A grunt came from his chest as he caught himself with one hand. It was the only thing stopping his face from coming in contact with the rough surface. You released his other hand and guided it up to the wall, reached back and then your palm connected with his denim covered ass with a loud smack. It stung in such a perfect way as it connected and he exhaled sharply.

“Do you…uh…do you want to move this to the car?” 

“Shut up. Don’t move your hands.” You were channeling the anger out once more and you felt alive…really alive. 

Your fingers moved around Dean’s waist and you started to unfasten his belt. Once freed, you had the button and zipper on his jeans undone in seconds. Without a second thought, your hands plunged in, one seizing on his only semi-hard cock and the other cradling Dean’s balls. His soft flesh started to engorge in your palm as you caressed him gently taking in the power you felt and letting it filter down making you wetter by the second.

“Oh shit [Y/N]….” Dean was starting to breath in soft pants and you loved it. You had him, and he had willingly surrendered, which was exactly what you needed right now.

“You like that? Like feeling powerless, being my bitch for a change?” You were getting excited as you continued to stroke him. As his hips started to shift with your movements, you felt moisture bubble from his tip and it was matched in your own panties.

“Uh huh….mmmm….take what you need [Y/N]….use me.” He sounded just as caught up in the moment as you snaked the hand from his balls around his pants loosening them and shifting them down as your other hand continued with more and more lubrication. Dean’s bare ass was soon exposed for the world and you.

The temptation was too much as you let your fingers dance across his slightly hairy cheeks. When the desire struck to do as you only had a handful of times before; you pulled your hand up to his face stroking his cheek lightly before pushing your fingers against his lips.

“Make them wet.” Now your words were hardened and deep, rumbling out of your heaving chest as you continued to slide the fingers of your other hand at an agonizing slow pace along Dean’s shaft. You expected resistance, something from him, but found none. Instead his lips parted and you plunged your digits inside. 

At first it was just the wet heat of Dean’s mouth that made you sigh, but then it was more. He sucked on your fingers softly and then let his tongue play along your skin. Your pussy started to ache as blood thrummed into the tissue. Your clit was begging to be touched, for any friction. Just before losing yourself you pulled your fingers out and then shoved them down between Dean’s perfect ass cheeks.

He held his breath as you found that perfect ring of muscle just begging to be touched. You circled it softly as you leaned into Dean and let your other hand move just a little bit faster. 

“Please…..um….be gentle. I’ve never….um….”

“Shhhhh……” You squeezed his tip a little and he moaned as you slid your middle finger inside his waiting channel. 

“Oh.” It was all he said as you slid back and forth looking for that perfect bundle of nerves. From the few times you had done this, you knew that you’d find it and that you would know when you did. It was a lot for you to push Dean like this. You were seldom as dominant as you were being tonight and this was a rush. At any moment, you also knew that Dean could overpower you. He could stop anything he didn’t want to happen, but instead he was along for the ride. “Ah fuck….yea.” 

His words stopped your thoughts from spiraling as you shifted to the side of his body a little. Dean’s mouth hung open as you looked at his face just over his arm. His eyes had closed on your action and now they opened as he stared back at you.

“Good?” You asked him now, feeling the heat in your own panties as you rocked your finger over his prostate again and again.

“Mmmmmm…..yea…fuck.” He was breathy as he stared back at you and you sped up on his cock a little. You smiled at him and slid your index finger inside him to join the other. Dean cried out as both digits pressed against his perfect spot. 

“You’re making me so wet Dean. Going to make me cum just feeling you.” His asshole twitched at the words and he groaned. The dirty talk did much the same for you as you felt your heart beat in your pussy. Part of you wanted to just shove your pants down and fuck him right here. To feel that perfect cock fill you up and make you explode. But, the power in having Dean pinned against the wall as you took what you wanted was too much, too good to give up.

“Unh…fuck…[Y/N]….going to make me cum. Don’t stop.” He panted the words as you felt him rock between your hands. You sped up both your hands then and he was moaning with each shift. First back onto your fingers as they rubbed him inside and then shifting his now rock hard cock through your other hand. You pulled your body against him completely as you continued your motions.

“I want you to cum for me Dean. Cum hard, right here in my hand.” You moved even faster, which you didn’t think possible and he started to whine and huff as you moved.

“I…..I….” Dean’s hand nearest to you left the wall and he gripped your forearm just above where you held his cock, still shifting. “Uh… fuck…. fuck…. fuck…. unhhhhhhh.” Dean came then. His hand wasn’t there to stop you but to anchor himself as his body seized and cum shot from him. Your fingers were suddenly unable to move as every muscle in Dean’s body contracted while you watched him moan and shudder in front of you with spurt after spurt shooting towards the wall in front of him. 

As Dean relaxed, you released his cock and his hand let you go, hanging limply by his side. You couldn’t wait any longer, the moment had been too intense and you needed your own release. 

“Make them wet.” Your fingers that still had the last vestiges of Dean’s cum were at his lips and he opened his eyes even in his haze to look at you. His lips parted and you slid your fingers into that warmth once more. His tongue was still just as voracious as he licked and sucked at your digits making you moan this time as he moved. His limp hand came to life, wrapping around your waist as he watched you with those damn green eyes.

You pulled your fingers out of his mouth, leaving him panting again and watching you. Without even a second thought, you pulled your other hand free and undid the button and zipper on your own pants. Dean made a faint noise that you barely registered as your spit soaked fingers plunged into your panties and met your clit in another instant. You were wet enough without Dean’s help, but something about the thought of him being on you made it that much better. 

“Unh…fuck yes.” You groaned out loud as you pressed and circled in the way you knew you loved. You were on the verge of an orgasm after only a few moments and let your other hand shoot up gripping onto Dean’s jacket. His hold around your waist tightened supporting your weight as you stared into his face. 

“So hot when you’re like this….so fucking hot.” His words came out breathy as Dean’s face loomed only a few inches from yours. You let your hand keep working, trying to get you there and take the edge from the ache between your legs.

“Unh…UNH….UNH…..DEAN!” You cried out as your orgasm slammed into you paralyzing every muscle in your body. Your head flew back and your eyes rolled with it as you felt pulse after pulse go through your core. Dean’s grip was the only thing stopping you from flopping to the ground like a rag doll as you moaned, letting your finger lazily continue its movements.

“Jesus….” Dean’s word brought you back to reality as you raised your head and stared at him. He took over then releasing his other hand from the wall and pinning you against it as the hand that held your waist moved around and joined yours in your panties. “Have to feel you.” He panted as he caressed over your sex past your own hand that now just lay there.

“Oh Dean….uh….” You were still tingling as he pushed his thick finger inside of you. It felt so good there, finally something filling you up. He pressed his hand into you as far as he could and his palm pressed your own fingers back against your clit. 

“Oh fuck….” It was all you could say as Dean started to fuck you with his hand. Your own finger reengaged to play on your clit making you gasp every time Dean shoved it against you harder. You were a mess against the wall moaning and panting. When he slid a second finger into you, you felt like you were being lifted from the ground. Your nails dug into the fabric of his jacket and he pressed his body weight into you.

“That’s it baby…cum for me. Let me feel you.” You were at his mercy now and Dean was relentless as he rocked over your g-spot and hovered mere inches from your face.

“Dean…I’m…I’m…..” 

“I know baby. I got you.” You screamed out in the next second and Dean’s mouth covered yours swallowing up any noise, leaving you to whimper into his mouth as you pulsed around his fingers and held onto him. 

You stayed locked, waiting for the feelings to subside even as Dean pulled his hand from your pants. His fingers went into his own mouth then and he briefly closed his eyes taking in the taste of you. Your hand came out and you slowly redid your pants. 

No words came out as you watched the green eyed hunter pull his own pants up and resituate himself. He fastened his belt last and then just stood there staring at you. Your breathing had barely returned to normal as you stared back. Your brain tried to catch up, take in what just happened here, but it somehow couldn’t.

“So, ready for food and another drink now?” Dean spoke but no smile creased his face, as if he were just hoping you wouldn’t freak out on him.

“Sure…just um…let me hit the head first.” You figured it was best to follow suit and you started on rubbery legs back towards the back door without any expression on your face. By the time, you finished making yourself presentable in the bathroom, you were almost sober and had a glow to your face that you just couldn’t get rid of before going back to see Sam.

Dean was already seated at the table and enjoying a mozzarella stick when you sat down across from him and Sam.

“Hey, so you feeling better?” Sam spoke first and you looked at him, hoping the dim lighting hid the flush in your cheeks.

“Yea…sorry. I guess earlier just messed me up a little.” 

“No worries. Let’s just have some drinks and then we’ll go crash out. I ordered like every appetizer, but they might be cold; you guys were out there for a while.” Sam gave you a puzzled look and then you met eyes with his brother. Dean looked at you evenly.

“Yea, well sometimes you have to spar for a little bit and get the energy out. Make yourself feel alive and in control again.” The eyes that looked at you held knowledge and you just stared back.

The rest of the evening was just the three of you sharing war stories and drinking. The food definitely helped, but by the time you were leaving you all had a nice buzz. Luckily, the bar was walking distance to the hotel, so you could just get the car in the morning. 

As you walked back, Dean had a different saunter to him. You thought nothing of it, figuring he was drunk anyways and just walking funny. But as he entered the hotel room first, Sam was the one to draw attention.

“Hey Dean. You doing okay?”

“What…what do you mean?” Dean turned around to face his little brother with a puzzled look on his face.

“I mean you’re walking funny and you have uh blood or something on your jeans.” You barely registered what he was saying until you saw the look on Dean’s face. 

“What? Damnit.” Dean headed straight into the bathroom grabbing his bag on the way and shut the door behind him.

“Shit, sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Sam walked to the bathroom door. “Hey you doing okay?” He tapped on the wood and waited.

“Yea, I’m fine. Just sat in some ketchup or something. I’m going to take a shower be out in a few.” Dean’s response made your heart sink. The words of earlier in the night blurred together a little, but then you remembered something about never. You tried to remember if Dean had said something about not trying things before, but you couldn’t. And, besides, this was the great Dean Winchester. Surely, he had tried everything there was to do with sex at some point in his life.

In another few minutes, you and Sam had both changed with your backs to each other. You were sitting on the cot in pajamas watching whatever movie he had put on and just waiting to see Dean. By now, your brain was unfogging and you were making the connections. Dean had said something to you. He told you he had never been entered like you did to him tonight, and he asked you to be gentle. But instead of doing that, you had merely distracted him and shoved barely lubed fingers into him. As any girl knew, that was a recipe for pain and probably blood. Here Dean was trying to help you and you hurt him, and not just by punching him, but by doing something that most men dreaded.

“Hey, there he is. Finally man, I thought you got lost in there.” Sam’s voice roused you as Dean emerged with wet hair and threw his bag on the ground next to the other bed.

“Nah, just trying to get that damn ketchup out, but it looks like I’ll just be buying a new pair of jeans.”

“Shit, I hope I didn’t sit in any.” Sam got up and checked his own jeans. Finding no stain, he threw them down jumping back onto the bed.

You watched Dean as he sat down gingerly on the bed and it was the last straw. You simply couldn’t take anymore. Without another word, you got up, grabbed your over shirt, slipped on flip flops, and headed for the door, even as you pulled the shirt over your tank top. With the key in hand, you made your way over to corner of the floor overlooking the pool. It seemed calm back here and maybe you just needed a few minutes to breathe.

“Hey…uh…is there something bothering you?” Dean’s voice roused you from your trance as the lights changed colors in the pool yet again. You had been staring at it for way too long to not raise suspicion at this point.

“Seriously Dean? You know what’s bothering me.” You turned around to him and felt like a piece of shit instantly.

“Nope. I thought you were cool after earlier. What’s going on?”

“Ketchup?” Your eyebrows rose as you stared at him and he moved over leaning against the railing next to you with a heavy sigh. “That wasn’t ketchup Dean. It was blood and it was my fault.”

“Hey, whatever man. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Dean you asked me to be gentle and I wasn’t and now I hurt you and not in the punched you in the face way. Fuck, I feel like a rapist right now. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” You hung your head. 

Dean moved like lightning, scooping you against him and pressing his body to yours as he threaded his fingers into your hair with the other hand. You were at his mercy and forced to stare into those green eyes that mesmerized you every time.

“Now you listen to me. Nothing that happened tonight between us or has ever happened between us was against my will. Sure, sex gets rough and you push boundaries sometimes, but don’t think for one second that I couldn’t have stopped you if I wanted to. Did it hurt a little? Yes, but it also felt incredible just like every time I’m with you. I meant what I said earlier; I care about you. And, being with you however you want it or need it is always good for me. Fuck, my ears were ringing when I came tonight.” He smiled at you and leaned down kissing you softly with his entire being. Dean held you suspended there, caught up in him. When he pulled back to look at you, it was you who got spooked, not Dean. Nothing in his look was spooked.

“I never wanted to hurt you Dean. But, tonight, tonight wasn’t even about you. It was about me being rough and getting off on it. It was the thrill of being in control, of forcing you to….hurting you…and….. Look, it’s just not healthy the way I am with you. I meet you guys and we fight and then I fuck you, and you think it’s some kind of connection, but it’s not. It’s just fucking Dean, and tonight shouldn’t have happened like that.” You couldn’t do it, couldn’t fall for the hunter. If you said you cared about him, what would that mean? Would you be dating? Would he ask you to come back to the bunker and play house? 

“Alright, so next time you can use lube when you blow my mind. It’s not a big deal [Y/N]; I’ve been hurt a lot worse and recovered. I’m not complaining. And, I don’t believe that it wasn’t about me. You could fuck anyone in any of the towns where we’ve worked together. Yet, you keep ending up with me. It might be rushed and needy, but we both want it and it does something for both of us. There’s something between us, and you can’t ignore it.” He held your face in both hands now as his lips lowered to yours.

“There’s nothing Dean, nothing. It’s just sex, angry fucked up sex.” You lied to him while you looked right into his eyes. The sting was there at your words even though he could see right through them.

“So, that’s it. You think you’re just using me for sex?”

“That’s what we’re both doing Dean. We’re getting our rocks off together and it sounds like you’re catching feelings that aren’t there.”

“Fine. You want to play it like that. Fine. Well, consider it over. You can’t use me to get off anymore.”

“Okay….and on that stunning revelation, can you guys come back inside. You’re getting a little loud and scarring me for life.” Sam’s voice broke the silence and you scoffed heading back into the room with Dean following.

The next morning you all parted ways. You and Dean didn’t even shake hands in contrast to the bear hug his brother gave you. You climbed into your car and headed to Garth, assuming it would be the last you ever saw of Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I typically write erotic/fetish romance. Come find me for more at www.patreon.com/dianapowers. I am also on facebook as diana powers. And, I am extremely reachable and active on instagram as dianapowerslit. If you love my work feel free to make requests for more.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you guys like the work. I would love any comments, etc.


End file.
